


A Stolen Moment

by CavannaRose



Category: Djinnborn
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous porn I wrote ages ago based on a friend's Djinnborn world. The Guide is featured in his deviantart gallery here: http://micahdraws.deviantart.com/art/Krekonian-Guide-331360284</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Scholar smiled and he could not help himself. “You have bewitched me,” he said softly, as he slid against her and took her into his arms. Wings closing to shield the pair, he kissed her as he had never kissed another before. She melted into him and the Guide lifted her into his arms, whisking her into the shaded protection of the library stacks.

Brief moments later they lay naked together, their clothes a barrier between the cool stone floor and their bodies. Blue skin to yellow skin, heart to heart, he could not get enough of her. Like a starving man he ravished her. Her small breasts disappeared beneath his hands, but when he pressed his lips to them she hissed in a breath. He withdrew, thinking he had hurt her, but she cupped his head in her hands and ground her hips against him. “Nay,” she whispered, “Take all of me, take all of me now.”

“If I take you tonight, little Scholar, I take you for as long as we have together.”

“Twill have to be enough.”

His lips descended to hers and hungrily she accepted him. Her body swelled beneath his. His entire being heated to rival the blistering temperatures of the sulfur flats. He cupped the back of her head in a massive palm, his kiss deepening as her thighs parted. Her arms wrapped around him, hands stroking the place where his wings emerged from his back. When she gripped him there he nearly spilled his seed on her.

“I cannot wait, my bronzed beauty, I want you now,” he said huskily against her lips.

“Then do not wait,” she breathed in desperate response.

He swept his hand down the length of her to her thigh, and when he pressed his palm against her mound she moaned in pleasure. She was hot and moist as he slid a finger across the hard nub there, eliciting another soft cry. The Scholar’s body tensed in passion, “More,” she pleaded as he stroked the silken spot.

And more he gave her. Slowly he slid a finger into her core, soft mewling sounds escaping her lips in a slow, sensual cadence. He touched his lips to a turgid nipple, and as his finger moved slowly in and out of her, he suckled in the same slow, torturous rhythm. He felt her skin warm, followed by a sultry, saffron flush. Her clever hands moved down the Guide’s back, lightly squeezing his arse before tracing along his hips, finally coming to rest on his manhood, taking up the same tantalizing pace he afflicted upon her.

The sensation was too much for him, and he released her only to grab her hands by the wrists, pushing her arms over her head where he held them. When he looked down her eyes sparkled with mischief, and she undulated against him, making his concentration falter. Growling with need he slowly filled her, and it was pure, unadulterated paradise. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, savoring the hot, tight moistness of her. The honey and violet scent swirled around him, more intoxicating than five skins of wine. He lost a piece of himself to her at that moment, and knew that so long as he lived he would never find another woman who moved him as she did.

He sank deeper into her and she met him, thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke. Her body twisted and undulated wildly beneath him as a storm built within her, building to that hard rush of pleasure that he knew would consume her.

He still held her hands, but when she sank her sharp teeth into his shoulder, he released inside her in a hard, violent burst, and she followed. Hot, sweaty and panting they lay entwined as one, the waves of passion going from crashing to a slow ebb-and-flow tide. The Guide felt slumber tug on the edge of his awareness, when a discreet cough let them know they were no longer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple teasers for other fanfic I never did write.

A hand slunk around his waist, startling the tawny figure for a moment. Making a sound of disapproval, Kollan shook the offending appendage off. “This is neither the time nor place for such behaviour.” His voice rumbled ominously from between gritted teeth, turning to face the figure behind him. “Osoron, what do you want?”

The young prince smirked at him from beneath a tousled fall of snowy locks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Well… That depends on what you’re offering…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He curled his tongue lightly against the arch of the Krekorians foot, tracing along the callous of the lonely third toe. The man above him shivered, wings flexing in need. “D-don’t…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gentleness came with his strength. He always seemed to know what the right thing to say was. And he’d say it in that beautiful, deep voice. His large hands so comforting. He didn’t hug often, but Osoron had given him one last night, when Mevar was trying hard not to cry despite the pain he was in. The pain was worth it for the feel of those strong, warm arms going around him, drawing him close to that powerful firm chest.


End file.
